


Take a Bite Out of My Heart

by TheCarrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Day 5, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Mentions Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is sad folks, Trigger Warnings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: “Poe? What- what’s wrong?” Finn staggers to his feet, heart thrumming loudly in his ears. Then he sees it. A thin trail of blood seeping out between Poe’s fingers. And Finn’s entire world grinds to a halt. Glances between the dead walker at Poes feet and then back up to him with a dawning realization. “No.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	Take a Bite Out of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags. Major Character death but it's not described. It's an apocalypse AU.... shits gonna hit the fan.
> 
> I'm a day behind on my posting, but frankly an hour ago I didn't have anything for Day 5 at all sooo... this is unbetad. My apologies.

Finn wakes with a groan trapped behind his teeth, the bright iron taste of blood sitting like rust along his tongue and his hands empty, both of the gun he had been using, and his husbands hand he had been reaching for.

Sitting up hurts like hades, feeling like his skin had been dragged raw along asphalt, his back straining against pulled muscles and Finn curses under his breath as he remembers that’s exactly what had happened. The Walker had grabbed him by the ankle. Had pulled and Poe... Poe had-

‘Oh shit’ Finn scrambles around, gaze wild as he searchers for the familiar form of his husband. And then there’s Poe, a hand clamped tightly to his forearm and a look of gut wrenching terror on his face. “Poe?” 

Whiskey brown eyes shoot up from the dead Walker at his feet and Poe stares across the scant few feet separating him from his husband, but does not move any closer. “F-Finn...”

“Poe? What- what’s wrong?” Finn staggers as he tries to stand, heart thrumming loudly in his ears. Then he sees it. A thin trail of blood seeping out between Poe’s fingers. And Finn’s entire world grinds to a halt. Glances between the dead Walker at Poes feet and then back up to him with a dawning realization. “No.”

“Finn, you need to stay back!” Poe snaps as the younger man struggles to step closer. “Finn-”

“Shut up you idiot.” Finn growls out, finally getting his feet under him and quickly overtaking the backwards steps Poe’s trying to make. His hand trembles when he wraps strong fingers around a bloodied wrist, Poe’s pulse already thready and rapid beneath his fingertips.

“Finn, please, you need to run.” Poe begs, lifts the hand he was using to stem the flow of blood on his arm to push on his husbands chest. Tries to shake the dizzying feel of an unending head rush from his vision.

But Finn doesn’t move, Poes movements weak compared to his normal strength and the younger man takes the chance to look down at the angry red lines radiating out from the red bloody bite mark marring Poe’s arm. 

Poe’s got an hour if they’re lucky.

Wet fingers brush against his cheek and Finn looks up with blurry vision as tears run rampant down his cheeks. But it’s Poe eyes, as watery as his own, that meets Finn’s heartbroken gaze and his husband gives him a wry, reassuring smile. “Finn. It’s okay.”

“No, Poe, you...” Finn tries, knows his grip on Poe’s wrist must feel uncomfortably tight but the older man doesn’t say anything. “We can- we can fix this.”

Poe sighs and shakes his head. Closes his eyes against a wave of nausea and can only make a noise of disapproval when he feels Finn pull him into a hug. “Supposed to be runnin’.” He slurs out. “You needa get away...”

“I’m not leaving you.” Finn says and his voice is sure and firm in a way he doesn’t truly feel. He feels like his entire world is shattering. More pain in his heart now than when he found out the world was ending. Because now it’s his world ending. “I’m not.”

“Babe, ya’ promised...” Poe tries to push the other man away but his fingers just sink weakly into his husbands jacket. “I need to... I need to-”

Finn knows exactly what Poe needs to do. What they promised each other they would do if they got infected so the other one didn't have too. But Finn isn’t leaving, theres nothing left for him now and this is his fault. Poe had stopped the Walker from eating him and now its his husband who is suffering. He presses quivering lips to sweat soaked curls, the last stages of infection already setting in. 

Poe has less time left than Finn originally thought. They had less time together than Finn had prayed long forgotten deities for.

“Finnn...” Poes voice trails off on a whine, high and tight past dry cracked lips and Finn pulls back, a truly terrible idea forming. 

With shaking hands Finn reaches down to Poe’s belt and unhooks the hunting knife he had gotten his husband for their first anniversary, the only memento of their life before that has survived The End. Poe makes a relieved sound and Finn shudders with it as he wraps Poe's virus weak fingers around the hilt and then his own around Poe’s to keep the grip true. 

Brown eyes look up at him in relief and Finn feels his heart almost stop in his chest.

Then Finn swoops in and kisses him. Pushes his way into his husbands mouth in a kiss so deep and drugging Finn can taste the acrid sheen of sickness linger in his own mouth in the aftermath of it. Can feel it burn his lips as Poe struggles against him, fights to push Finn away; but it’s too late. 

It’s too late for them both now.

Finn grins as more tears slip away from him, leaving trails through Poe’s bloodied fingerprints on his cheek. Lets his lips linger and follow the curses Poe’s making against them. 

“-such an asshole, you- I can’t believe... you promised Finn...” Poe manages to pull off an affronted tone even as sick as he is.

It’s enough to draw a quiet chortle from Finn however, even as he finally raises their joined hands thats holding onto Poes hunting knife.

“We did promise.” Finn states easily and watches Poe sigh, can’t hide the love shining in the depth of fever bright eyes. “But before that promise we made another one remember?”

A sob catches in Poes throat. “W-we go toget-her.”

Red infection starts at the corner of Finn’s lip that twist up into a proud smile and they make good on their vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me here or on my Tumblr. @waywaychuck


End file.
